Events
Annual= Annual Contests Pet Festival Pet owners around the islands get the opportunity to show of their pet's best side during this festival's pet contest. Only pokemon in the Pet category may enter. Market Day Business owners get the opportunity to show off their marketing skills! Any business owner (primary or secondary) can enter by submitting an item and a price that they will be selling for market day. There's a catch! The business owners for each item are not listed alongside the items on sale. Its all up to the item to catch the buyer's eyes so the name better be descriptive! The business owner with the most sales and the business owner with the most money earned receives the title of Entrepreneur! Fighting Competition An tournament style competition that puts characters against characters to battle it out. The opponents aren't the only battles competitors will be facing as each battle has a different setting and theme that needs to be overcome as well. The winner walks away with the title of Grand Champion and the highly coveted Blessed Shiny Crystal. Fishing / Bug Competition An easy going competition to show off those fine tuned skills and immense patience. The format varies each time. The winner(s) receive the title of Pro Angler or Bug Catcher depending on which competition is hosted that year. Isle Competition The time to show your island pride is here! Through a variety of mini-competitions, residents will earn their home island points. The winners receive bragging rights and a unique title to commemorate the victory! (Mystery Isle ululululu) Ranching Festival At the peak of the season, Ranchers get to show off their hard work and skills. They enter their best pokemon to be judged by the public at this ranching fair. Only Ranch pokemon may be entered. The winner receives the title of Blue Ribbon Rancher. Some years, a Psyduck egg (hatchable) may also be offered as a prize. Farming Festival Summer turns to fall, and all the crops are ready to harvest. Now, its the Farmer's turn to shine! Show off your best produce for the public to judge! This doesn't mean what the resident has in their inventory- but rather, what is their farm acclaimed for? Do they grow the sweetest oranges or the juiciest, harvest sprite approved Pecha berries. The winner receives the title of Blue Ribbon Farmer! Some years, a Coffee Tree seed or Hibiscus seed may also be offered as a prize! |-|Biannual= BIANNUAL CONTESTS Fashion shows * Spring Fashion Show * Fall Fashion Show Mount Races * Cheri Cup ** Blossom Cup ** Sprout Cup * Juniper Derby |-|Hordes= Horde Pokemon Sometimes the hustle and bustle of festivals will disturb the local Pokemon population. These large groups are called hordes and often will prove to be a great chance for residents to claim rare Pokemon as pets without having to venture into the Mines. To capture a horde Pokemon, check to see if there are instructions outlined in the Event Board’s update. If there are none, then you can capture a horde Pokemon by purchasing a pet slot, and drawing your character interacting with the Pokemon. Then note the group with the image drawn and a request to fill the slot with the horde Pokemon. |-|Legendary Events= Legendary Events When a member activates a Legendary Orb, this will allow a Legendary Pokemon to visit the islands. This may be good or bad, so be wise about your decision! |-|Member Events= Member Events Members are also allowed to host their own events! Be aware that running your own event is a big responsibility. Pay attention to all of your event’s participants and try to be aware of their responses and needs. Running an event is not just your own fun, it’s for everyone. If someone has trouble getting a partner, be sensitive to that fact and help get them involved. If someone is behaving inappropriately, make sure to screencap it, and civilly stop it yourself or get a mod to come help. Note us over a week in advance and provide answers to the following questions: *What is your event about? *How do you plan to run it? Do you have another person helping you run it? *Did you want to give out prizes for it? (Note: they must be from your own inventory) Also provide an entry written by yourself to be posted in the event journal. Once approval has been given, your event will be made public for everyone to enjoy!